Secrets
by Katief20
Summary: Kate's friend Peter Hughes arrives in Aidensfield for a visit. Peter is jealous of Nick's relationship with Kate, a fact which Nick has kept secret from her. At the same time, Kate too is keeping secrets of her own about the real reason Peter is in Aidensfield.
1. Chapter 1

Nick Rowan thudded downstairs knotting his tie conscious he was running late. He had to be at Ashfordly Station by 9am although in fairness he had been called out in the night which accounted for his unusually sleeping through the alarm. He knew his Sergeant would not be impressed by any excuses however.

He heard Kate speaking to someone on the phone as he came into the kitchen. As he grabbed a cup of tea she put down the phone and turned to face him, smiling and happy.

"Had some good news love?" he asked her.

"Yes. You'll never guess who that was. Peter Hughes, Nick!"

Nick glanced sharply at her. He took a moment to get himself together before saying as lightly as possible, "Not heard from Peter for a while have you?"

"No, not for ages, and I've not seen him since we moved up here." Kate shrugged. "Oh well. Look, he wants to come here for a few days. Says he wants to talk to me about something and whilst he's here have a bit of a holiday as well. I can't think what he needs to speak to me about so urgently but anyway it doesn't matter." Suddenly she stopped. "Nick – you, you're all right with this aren't you? I know you and Peter haven't always got on but, well, its water under the bridge isn't it."

"Yeah. Of course I'm fine with it love. Look I have to go I'm late…"

"He's coming up Saturday. You'll be around won't you?"

"No, no, I won't Kate. I'm on an overtime shift – volunteered for extra duties for the football match in Scarborough. Sorry…"

"Don't be, its fine." She gave him a kiss. "See you later – we can talk then."

Phil Bellamy was quietly disturbed that morning. He wasn't disturbed by Blaketon's sour mood – that was an occupational hazard – but he was disturbed by the fact that Nick Rowan was highly unusually in an equally sour mood. They were out in the car together driving over the moor. Nick was driving and the atmosphere was heavy. Phil shifted uneasily in the passenger seat. He rooted in the glove box and found a bit of chocolate – probably left by Alf Ventress – and ate it. Finally he said, "What's up any road? You and Kate had a bit of a dust up?"

"Don't know what you mean."

"Or you're taking lessons off Blaketon."

Nick pulled the car over. "Leave it Phil."

"Eh, look, you've not had bad news have you? You and Kate? Look all right its none of me business but there's summat up – I am your mate Nick. I'll help if I can."

Nick chewed his lip. "I don't want to be the subject of the latest gossip Phil."

"Knock it off Nick, owt you tell me I'll not pass it on. Just trying to help out a bit. I can see you're not yourself."

Nick let out a deep sigh. "Kate's got a friend coming to stay."

Phil brightened a bit. "Pretty, is she?"

Nick responded snappily, "It's a he."

"Ah." Phil nodded wisely. "Green eyed monster eh Nick? You daft beggar like Kate'd even look at anyone else! Solid you two are.. " Nick glared at him and Phil shut up. "Sorry. Well what's the problem with this friend."

"Peter Hughes is a doctor. A GP, like Kate. They were at medical school together. He was good with her – she got a lot of grief as you can imagine, there weren't many other women on the course – and Peter looked out for Kate. Kate sees him as a friend, a good friend, but Peter never wanted that. He wanted more."

"Did Kate turn him down?"

"Yeah. This was before she met me. Peter was all right about it when he got over it and they got on as friends. Then I turned up and when it became serious Peter got a bit upset."

"How do you mean?"

Nick sighed. "He warned me off. Told me I wasn't good enough for Kate. I took no notice and then we planned to get married and Peter was furious. Gave me the full works – how someone with my background and low ambitions would never be enough for Kate."

Phil shook his head. "Surprised Kate wants any more to do with him."

"She doesn't know. I never told her what Peter said."

"But - why?"

"I dunno. It seemed – wrong somehow. They were good friends and I suppose I thought Peter was just getting it out of his system and I didn't want Kate upset. Anyway we married and that was that until we planned then to move up here and it seemed to set it all off again. Peter came round to our flat whilst Kate was at work looking for bother and that time he gave me a split lip as well."

"And you didn't tell Kate this either?"

"No. Told her I got thumped at work. I can't explain it Phil, why I didn't tell Kate. I think part of me thought she wouldn't believe it. Peter is very, well, a bit of a hooray henry type I guess, charming, affable – and this other side of him he keeps well hidden. I'd find it hard to believe if I hadn't seen it at first hand."

"And since you moved up here?"

"They've spoken a few times on the phone, Kate and Peter. He works in his father's GP practice. Somewhere near Oxford. And today, out of the blue, he phones and wants to visit. Have a bit of a holiday and speak to Kate about something. What, I don't know."

Phil shook his head. "He's staying in the house with you? Look, mate, I think you need to speak to Kate. Seriously."

"I can't can I? Not now. If I was going to say anything I'd have done it then. Anyway Peter may have changed…"

Phil sighed. "Leopards don't change their spots mate. I think you need to watch yourself. I'm serious Nick. And what's he coming up here for any road? He's got a reason, I'm telling you."

Nick didn't reply. He'd worked that one out already.

But he didn't' have the heart to say anything to Kate. She seemed happy and excited about having Peter to stay. She fixed up to have a couple of days off from work so she could spend some time with Peter and spent ages getting the house ready and fussing generally. She was even more excited when Peter rang again asking if he could bring someone with him – Toby Bent who had been on their medical course and was another good friend.

Nick held his silence.

The forthcoming Saturday was sunny but chilly. Peter Hughes had opted to drive up to Yorkshire with Toby. He was driving his powerful Austin and they made good time. As they neared Aidensfield Peter pulled the car into the side of the road.

"Taking in the view are we?" Toby spoke with a lazy drawl. He was tall with blonde hair and startlingly green eyes. "Come on old boy. We're nearly there. We can admire the scenery in a bit."

Peter leaned forward resting his elbows on the steering wheel. He was smaller than Toby but powerfully built with an athletic frame. He was very dark almost swarthy looking and he never gave anything away. Toby thought this now as he looked at Peter. Clearly his mind was chewing over something. Toby sighed and waited.

"What is she doing up here?" Peter said finally. "Kate. She's wasted. She's bright Toby, she's good and she's buried herself out in the sticks. And buried her career with it. Well we're here to save her from herself."

"Well yes but don't go in too hard Peter. Or she'll dig her heels in. She must have wanted to come here I suppose."

"No." Peter swung the car back out into the road again beeping the car horn crossly at a sheep. "This was never Kate's plan. It was that idiot husband of hers. Wanted to play out some idyllic vision he had of being a country plod. Which is just about the limit of his capabilities mind. He's taken Kate down with him. I just have to wake her up to that fact."


	2. Chapter 2

Kate had been watching and waiting impatiently for Peter's car and as she leaned impatiently on the garden wall she saw it swinging round the corner. She ran to the gate, laughing and happy. Peter jumped out of the car and gave her a hug.

"You look well old girl," he told her laughing.

"Oh it's all the country air!" She said smiling. "Toby – good to see you!" She hugged him too. He looked admiringly at her.

"Peter's right – you do look good. Bit of a luck this country air will do something for us as well. Look it is all right me coming along too isn't it? Have you got room for both of us?"

"Lots. Well not lots but enough. Come on, I'll show you where to put your car Peter then come into the house and we can talk! Oh, Nick isn't here by the way. He was sorry about that but he's on overtime duties this afternoon."

"Pity," Peter said trying to hide the scathing note in his voice as Toby shot a warning look at him.

They got into the house which Peter promptly dismissed as small, dark and generally poky although Toby seemed quite charmed with it. After the usual pleasantries of being shown their room – not enough room to swing a cat, was Peter's summing up – and stowing their bags they joined Kate downstairs for tea and a catch up.

"How are your parents Peter?" Kate had stayed with Peter's parents on a number of occasions and was very fond of them.

"They're fine. In fact, they're part of the reason we're here."

Kate looked puzzled as she sipped her tea.

"Peter's father is retiring," Toby told her.

"Really?"

"Yes. He's got some bee in his bonnet about retiring whilst he's young enough to enjoy retirement. He and Ma have bought a little cottage in a neighbouring village and are planning various excursions – trips abroad and so on." Peter set down his tea cup. "Leaving me with the practice."

"And myself joining the practice as his new partner," Toby said quietly and with a smile.

"You're going to be in practice together!" Kate's eyes shone. "That's great news, I mean you got on so well at medical school. And all those plans we had about how we would change things and do them differently. You can put them in place now."

"Well gently of course," Peter said. "We don't want to shock the village with too much reform!" He cleared his throat. "Damn I wasn't going to mention this today. Was going to work up to it a bit."

"How do you mean?" Kate asked.

"What he's working up to is," Toby said, "is that the practice is changing and growing. There's work for three GP's. Not two. We need another doctor."

"Kate. We had to offer it to you," Peter said looking directly at her.

She swallowed. She was aware the room had gone quiet. Heard the clock ticking, suddenly very loud. She fiddled with her tea cup.

"I've got a partner here. I've gone into a partnership with James Radcliffe."

"It's not formalised. You're going through a trial period at the moment. If it had been formalised and settled we probably wouldn't have asked you. But you told me the final arrangements hadn't been made. Kate, I felt I had to ask you if you wanted this," Peter said.

"Yes. Yes. I know." She paused. "If it was only me I would be saying yes. But there's Nick and what he wants and, well, however much I try to deny it, we love Aidensfield. To leave here would be – hard. Not impossible. But hard."

"We know. We know you have to talk to Nick and things so look we're here a week. No more about it. Think and talk and then come back to us before we leave here and perhaps let us know then?" Toby looked frowningly at Peter as he said this mentally urging Peter not to force the issue. Peter sat back in his chair getting the message for once.

Kate nodded. "Yes. Yes that would be best." But deep down she knew Nick would be resistant to the idea. She would have to broach it with him, discuss it with him. Not yet though. She would keep it to herself, for now.

Nick was dropped off home by Phil at 8pm. The house was in darkness. "Kate gone out?" Phil asked.

"She said she'd probably take Peter and this other friend Toby out for a drink. I said I didn't mind."

Phil shook his head. "You need to talk to her Nick. Keeping secrets isn't good."

He sighed. "Maybe. Good night Phil."

"Good night."

Kate had left a note to the effect that if Nick were not too tired he should join them in the pub. But he was too tired and he simply had a hot bath something to eat and then headed for bed.

When Kate and the two men got in she said lightly, "Wonder if Nick's home? I'll go and check."

Peter filled a pan with milk and put it on the stove for hot chocolate as Kate went upstairs. She was back in a minute or two. "He's in but fast asleep."

"Thought you two came up here for a quiet life!" Toby said.

"Oh you'd be surprised. Not all peace and quiet in the country!" Kate took the hot chocolate Peter passed to her. "What have you two planned for tomorrow?"

"Well we thought we'd look someone up. Andrew Lawson, from our medical student days. He's just took up a post in York. I phoned him on Friday and he suggested we call in on him Sunday, he's not working. You coming Kate?"

"Yes that would be lovely. Nick might come too if he's not too tired."

"Hopefully," Peter said to Toby as Kate left the room for a moment, "he will be."

Nick was genuinely too tired. He was still asleep as they were nearly ready to go an Kate just didn't have the heart to wake him. She finally took him up a cup of tea by which time he was just rousing up.

"Hey." He gave her a sleepy kiss. "Did Toby and Peter get here all right?"

"Yes fine. We had a nice day yesterday. They want to go to York today to see an old friend from university. I'd like to go too. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, you'll enjoy it. I'll stay here, cook dinner tonight."

"All right love. Have a good day and I'll see you later."

Moving to the bedroom window Nick watched her run down the path to Peter's car. She had seemed different that morning. Younger, more carefree. He bit his lip as he saw her laughing and ducking into Peter's car. Nick wished he felt easier about the situation but he did not. He quite simply did not trust Peter Hughes.

He fully intended to have an easy day. Cook dinner, catch up on a bit of paperwork, do some chores. It went out of the window at 4pm when the telephone rang.

"Pc Rowan? Its Robert Buckley at the Golden Fleece here. Listen, I had a young couple staying with me, B & B. They left at two o'clock yesterday afternoon to walk over t'moor and book in at The Heights. Like a walking tour. So I said I'd send over their luggage yesterday by car to save them carrying it all. Right grateful they were. Only thing is, Tom Betts at The Heights has just phoned me. Their luggage is there but there's no sign of the owners. Tom thought they'd perhaps camped out but he's worried now summat's happened to 'em."

Kate had a lovely day in York. It had been a bright sunny day and she had enjoyed the company very much. She, Peter, Toby and Andrew talked of hopes and plans, the job, and she felt fulfilled somehow.

Heading for home the weather changed and became cloudy, overcast and it began to rain. Kate felt her good mood begin to dissipate and finally evaporate altogether when they arrived home to find the police house in darkness.

"Oh I hope Nick hasn't been called out!" Kate let them in the house and sighed as she read the note on the kitchen table. "Missing walkers. He could be out all night."

Peter exchanged a glance with Toby. "Seems to lead a busy life, old Nick," he said lightly.

"It can happen." Kate sighed then managed a smile.. "Oh well. Lets cobble some dinner together and eat in front of the fire."

She went to bed but slept uneasily and restlessly and when Nick finally came in at three, dripping wet and exhausted she woke from her half sleep and downstairs.

"Kate you should be in bed…"

"I was but I couldn't sleep properly. Oh love, you're soaked.. Look hot bath and I'll make some soup. Did you find them?"

"Yeah. They'd gone off route and one had a broken leg but we got them. Kate I'm sorry this weekend has been a wash out."

"It hasn't. I've enjoyed it. And you couldn't help not being around. Now come on hot bath!"

Sitting up in bed sipping carefully at a mug of hot soup with Kate half asleep in bed beside him Nick remembered something.

"Kate? Did Peter tell you what he wanted to discuss with you?"

Her eyes had been shut but now they snapped open. "Yes. Nothing, well, nothing too important."

"Kate?"

"No. It can wait Nick. Now come on you need to rest. We'll talk later.


	3. Chapter 3

The storm clouds had scudded away and to her pleasure Kate woke to sunlight streaming in through the windows. Good. She had planned a walk over the moors that day with Peter and Toby. She wondered if Nick could come as well. He was still asleep however and she let him alone for now. It was still early.

Going downstairs she found the other two up and about early. "Hi Kate," Toby said, "did Nick get in last night?"

"Yes, early hours of the morning. They found the missing walkers eventually." Kate took the toast Peter offered her. "I'll ask him if he wants to come out walking with us today."

"Think he would have had enough tramping over the moors Kate!" Peter said lightly.

"Perhaps you're right. I'll ask him anyway."

But Peter was right. When Kate went back upstairs Nick was awake but generally stiff and tired. "Please don't tell me you have to go in today!" she said almost crossly.

"No, rest day. How are Peter and Toby?"

"Yes, fine. Do you mind if we go off today? We'd planned a bit of a hike over the moors."

"No, you go. It's a nice day. No promises after yesterday but I will try to cook dinner tonight."

"All right. See you later."

Kate really enjoyed herself that day. She, Toby and Peter hiked for miles, stopping off at a small inn for lunch. Even the weather beginning to draw in again as they returned home did not spoil their enjoyment. And when they did get home it was to find Nick had managed an uninterrupted day and a good dinner was on the table. The meal was not unpleasant although she thought Nick, Peter and Toby were rather formally pleasant to each other. Still that was enough, she thought.

After the meal Peter asked if anyone wanted to go for a drink. Still feeling tired Nick declined so in the end he was accompanied by Kate and Toby. Nick finished clearing up then settled down for a night in front of the fire and the TV.

At nine the phone rang. Sighing Nick went through to answer it.

"Nick? Nick, I need some help down here!" It was Gina Ward from the Aidensfield Arms. "I'm in on me own and I've got trouble."

"All right Gina. What is it?"

"Len Alton is in demanding a drink. God knows how many he's already had! I've said no and he's going mad Nick, smashing glasses and that."

"I'm on my way." Nick put down the phone and then dialled through to Ashfordly. Len Alton was a nuisance. A big bloke he lived a solitary life on the edge of the village. He had taken over the last few years to drinking heavily and this had got worse since his wife had left him. Unfortunately these bouts led to outbreaks of violent behaviour and on the last occasion he had narrowly avoided prison.

"Need help in the Aidensfield Arms Alf," Nick said when Alf Ventress picked up his call. "Len Alton's off again."

"Must be t'night for it! Its all gone off in the Bull in Ashfordly and all. Nick we'll be with you, soon as, but you might have to wait for some help."

"I'll have to go to the Arms Alf. Kate's in there tonight and Gina sounded terrified…"

"Right. But take care. I'll get young Bellamy over to you, soonest."

When Len Alton had come lurching into the pub Peter saw trouble at once and suggested to the other two they leave. But as they got up Len flung a glass in their direction.

"No one leaves here until I get a drink!"

"For God's sake!" Peter took a step towards Len but Toby stopped him. "Are you mad?" he said. "Leave it Peter the police'll deal with him. Just sit back down."

"Kate? Is Nick in?" Gina asked Kate.

"Yes, yes he is."

"Well what's that going to achieve?" Peter hissed at Toby. "Our local bobby to the rescue! I don't think so."

Nick himself was feeling a bit apprehensive when he got to the pub, in uniform. Len was a big bloke and Nick would have felt much happier with some back up.

He went quietly into the pub and stood by the door assessing the situation. Len was by the bar surrounded by broken glass. Gina was cowering behind the bar. Kate, Pete and Toby were sitting in a corner. Nick made eye contact with Kate and mouthed "All right?" at her. She nodded.

Nick took slow, careful steps toward Len who was clutching a broken bottle. He stopped. He said to Len, "Right. Come on Len. Let's go. You're not going to get a drink tonight. I think you've had enough."

Suddenly with a lightning movement Len lashed out aiming for Nick's face with the broken bottle. Someone in the background screamed – could have been Kate. Nick however had almost anticipated the movement. As Len brought his arm up Nick brought his truncheon down across the man's wrist. Now Len screamed, dropping the bottle, clutching his wrist. Nick immediately forced his wrist up his back ignoring the man's screams pushing his head down on to the bar, reading him his rights, whilst he got cuffs on him.

"Enough!" Nick snapped into Len's ear. "Coming quietly are you?"

"Yes, yes, my arm, my arm.."

Nick let him up as Phil came in through the pub doors taking in the scene of devastation with one look.

"You all right?" he asked Nick.

"Yeah. He's just gone for my face with a broken bottle."

"You're joking!"

"No. Had to crack his arm across the wrist. He'll probably want a doctor when we get him back to the station."

But as they pulled Len towards the door the two policemen found their way blocked by Peter Hughes.

"I'm Dr Rowan's friend, a doctor," he told Phil. "I think this man needs medical attention before you drag him off anywhere. I'm certain he's broken his wrist and there are cuts on his face from broken glass. Probably caused when he was forced down over the bar."

Phil looked, stunned, at him.

"With respect, sir,"he said, "he's just taken a swing at a copper's face with a broken bottle. We'll save the sympathy."

"For heaven's sake!" Peter snapped as Kate whispered, "Peter, what are you doing! Sit down for God's sake."

"Kate, I can't ignore police brutality!"

"I strongly suggest," Nick said now, "That you go and sit down and let us do our job. At the moment, you're causing an obstruction."

"I just want to check his wrist!"

"We'll arrange for that at the station. I am not removing these handcuffs until we get there."

Peter wanted to argue it further but something in Nick's gaze stopped him. He stepped back and allowed the two constables to do their work.

Gina was furious. "I'm sorry Kate, I know he's your friend, but I think he's got his priorities wrong. Look at the state of my bar! And you're lucky we're not picking glass out of Nick's face. I hope Len's wrist is broken!"

Kate put her hands over her eyes. The night was rapidly turning into a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick and Kate sat in the police house. It was many hours later but they had not gone to bed. They had not put on lights but sat in the light of the fire. Peter and Toby were upstairs presumably in bed.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Kate asked Nick

He managed a smile. "Yes, fine."

"Peter will apologise. He behaved like an idiot tonight."

"It doesn't matter Kate."

"Nick. Tell me. Why don't you like him? In fact its more than not liking him. What is it I don't know."

He shook his head. "Its in the past now Kate."

"I want to know."

"Look he behaved like a bit of a idiot towards me. When we were fixed up to get married and stuff. He told me I wasn't good enough for you. And when we arranged to come up here, he came round one night. And thumped me."

"You never said a word!" Kate was shocked.

"No. I should've, perhaps. But, I know he was a good friend to you. I suppose I wanted to protect you from this other side of him."

She rubbed her eyes wearily. "Would you have arrested him tonight?" she asked.

Nick didn't reply to that but after a moment or two, "What's he want Kate? Why's he here?"

She looked into the fire. "He came to offer me a job. His father is retiring, there's room for two more GP's in the practice. Toby is one. The vacant post, they offered to me. I couldn't discuss it with you before now, there hasn't been chance."

"Do you want to go?"

"When we were students together," Kate said, "we wanted to change the world. Working together to do that was something we dreamed of." She smiled now and looked back at Nick. "Other things are more important now. You, my commitments here… I thought it was what I wanted Nick but I was chasing the dream. The reality is my future's here. In Aidensfield."

"And you're not saying this just because of what I've told you about Peter?"

She shook her head. "No. It's made me more sure of my decision perhaps. But I think I'd made up my mind before that." She leaned wearily against Nick. "I think its time Peter went home Nick."

Peter seemed unusually crestfallen when he presented at breakfast next morning. Toby who was rather cross with him had absented himself, going out for an early morning walk.

"I think I have an apology to make," Peter said immediately to Nick who was just about to leave for work. "Last night. I was just rather concerned about that chap and I probably handled it rather badly."

Nick glanced at him then at Kate. "Want me to stay?" he asked her.

"No, you go its fine. See you later love."

Peter sat down at the kitchen table and looked down at his hands as the door closed behind Nick. Kate sat down opposite him.

"Peter, Nick has told me. About things that happened between you and him that I didn't know about and wish I had."

"Right."

"I love Nick! Why did you want to destroy that?"

"You know why Kate." He gazed intensely at her.

"We straightened that out years ago. Or, rather, I thought we had. Peter its hopeless. I want to keep a friendship with you but you're making it impossible."

"Kate, I don't want to lose you as a friend. Look, please. Can we go out for dinner, tonight, just me and you and talk. Nothing behind it honestly. Just so I can tell you why I've behaved like I have and let me try to make amends for it. And then tomorrow Toby and I will go. But if I can save our friendship I'd like to."

Nick when Kate phoned him was not terribly keen about Kate going to dinner with Peter. She suggested that perhaps Nick could himself join them.

"Can't do love. Blaketon wants me and Phil out on patrol tonight. Looking out for sheep rustlers! Don't tell Peter that, tell him I'm chasing the Great Train Robbers or something." Nick hesitated. "Go if you want to and think it would help."

"I can't see that it would help. But he was a good friend to me Nick. Think I need to give him the benefit of the doubt. If we can patch something up and he can leave tomorrow on good terms its all we can do."

Nick felt sorry for Kate he could see she was terribly upset by Peter's behaviour. Maybe going out for a meal tonight would clear the air a little bit.

The weather that evening wasn't great. It had rained hard again during the day and although it eased off as night fell the rivers were swollen and running high and flooding in places. Phil was not very impressed about driving round the moorland farms looking out for any suspicious activities or vehicles but there had been two farms hit by rustlers only twenty miles away and Blaketon wanted extra patrols for a night or two.

"How are things with your visitor then?" he asked Nick as they headed through the darkness. "He nearly got himself nicked last night."

"I know. I told Kate about what happened between me and him. Think she's a bit upset by it all." Nick paused. "He's probably going home tomorrow. She's going for a meal with him tonight to see if they can patch things up a bit but I don't think she'll ever quite see Peter the same way again."

"Don't you mind?" Phil asked. "Her going out for dinner with him?"

"I can trust Kate," Nick said simply. "Wish I could be there but I'm stuck out here with you aren't I?" He sighed concentrating on his driving for a moment. "I think she needs to talk with Peter before he goes home. She's hiding it but I can tell she's pretty upset the way things have turned out."

Leaving Toby with a good book and a warm fire Kate and Peter left to go to a nearby hotel for dinner. Courteously Toby was invited but he declined saying he thought the pair needed time to sort out their differences. Toby gave Peter a warning look as he said this.

The meal was good and the pair relaxed as they ate. Peter was still a little bit subdued but behaved impeccably. As they left the hotel to go the car Kate said, "I've enjoyed tonight Peter. Look, you go home tomorrow and we'll part as friends. I – I think we can stay in touch."

He nodded. "If you come to Oxford ever, look me up." He hesitated. "One thing we haven't discussed – but I think I know the answer."

"Peter. I don't think I would have taken the job anyway. Not after thinking about it in the scheme of things."

"Okay. Fair enough. But I did offer it to you with the sincerest of reasons." He fiddled with his keys. "Kate. I still think you're wasted up here – and I don't think that Nick –"

"Peter! Don't you dare spoil it. You don't know Nick and you're not worth one-tenth of him. Until you respect him we can't have any sort of relationship. I thought we'd sorted this out tonight."

He said nothing but got in the driver's seat of his car and Kate got in beside him. They did not speak as Peter set off on the ten mile drive back to the Police House.

The roads really were bad, with standing water pooling on the surface. Perhaps Peter was driving a little fast for the conditions but what happened was not his fault. As the car negotiated an s-bend on the moorland road a tyre blew with a startlingly loud bang. Out of control the powerful car ploughed through the post and rail fence next to the road, across the grassy verge and straight into the river running alongside, which was swollen and pouring along in an angry, furious torrent.


	5. Chapter 5

Phil and Nick were tired. They'd seen nothing, heard nothing. Even Claude Greengrass didn't seem to be out that night! They decided to make one more circular sweep and then head back to the station.

Heading along the road toward the very same s-bend Peter's car had traversed a few minutes before, Nick automatically slowed as he went into the bend. The car's headlights picked out the hole in the fence. Nick and Phil looked at each other as Nick pulled up the car. Quietly Nick reversed the patrol car then drove it through the gap onto the verge.

A car, nose down in the swirling water. Nick got out of the patrol car. Suddenly his expression changed to recognition

"Christ its Peter Hughes' car. Kate, Kate was with him tonight!" Nick began to run toward the water's edge.

"Rope Nick! For God's sake, don't go in there without a rope!" Phil worked fast dragging a rope from the car boot. Nick knotted it roughly round himself then with Phil hanging on the other end Nick entered the water.

The water was swirling and powerful threatening he saw at once to sweep the car away. He made for the passenger side noting the car was filling now with water. As he got near the passenger door it was pushed open. He got to the door helped get it open…..and came face to face with Kate.

"Oh Nick, thank God, Peter's trapped somehow. He can't get out!" She was frantic with fear.

"All right. Come on love, lets get you out and we'll secure the car and come back for Peter. Come on. Are you hurt?"

"No, no…"

"Come on then."

He got hold of her in her arms and she clung to his neck as he waded back to the river bank.

"Well done Nick! You all right Kate? Here." Phil tucked a thick blanket round her as Nick gently lowered her down.

"Peter Hughes is trapped. We need to rope the car to that tree Phil try and secure it, then I'll have to go back to him."

"Want me to go?" Phil asked.

"No, no point someone else getting wet. We'll need the fire brigade and all."

Phil went to the car for more rope. Nick crouched by Kate. "How did you get here?" she asked him.

"We were patrolling up on the moor. Came past, saw the hole in the fence, then I saw the car. Kate I thought I'd lost you."

They looked silently at each other seeing the fear on each other's faces.

Phil returned with more rope. "I've put a call in." He wound one rope round the tree trunk. Nick took the end of this and then waded back out to the car. He put the tree rope round the back bumper of the car. It wasn't ideal but it would help hold the car and hopefully help prevent it being swept down the river.

Next Nick manoeuvred himself alongside the car to the driver side door. Peter had got the door open but he couldn't do any more than that and he was in a sticky spot. The water was high in the car and Peter was somehow trapped in the driving seat. In short, he was having trouble keeping his head out of the water.

"Nick? I- please, get me out."

"All right. You hold on there. What's stopping you getting out Peter?"

"My foot.. Trapped somehow under the pedals."

"Okay. Now listen. We can't pull the car out of the water – our car isn't strong enough to tow this out and anyway we might hurt you more doing that. I haven't got the tools to cut you out. So what I'll do Peter is, I'll stay with you and hold you out of the water. How's that?"

Peter nodded. "K-Kate?"

"Safely on the river bank. Look I'm just going to tell Phil what I'm doing and then I'll be back. Promise."

Wading back to the bank Nick caught his breath then told the story to Kate and Phil.

"Nick." Kate swallowed. "Please be careful."

"I will." Nick smiled. "He's a pain in the neck but I'll try not to let him drown!"

Phil put a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Listen. No bloody heroics. If that car shifts you let him go you hear?"

They looked silently at each other and then Nick nodded.

Wading back out to the car Nick came back to Peter's side. Carefully Nick lowered himself down so that he was also up to his shoulders in the water. Then he put an arm under Peter's shoulders effectively holding him up out of the freezing water.

"W- why are you doing this?" Peter gasped.

"Its my job Peter." Nick got a mouthful of water and coughed it out. "I'm not allowed to let you drown. However tempted I may be!"

Peter closed his eyes then, "How, how long?"

"Fire brigade is on its way. Won't be long I promise. And the car is tied to a tree. So we've got it covered. Promise."

"Nick. Why?"

"What do you mean Peter?"

"Y-you must hate me. Why are you risking your neck?"

"Told you. Its my job. Goes with the territory." The car swung a little and the rope creaked. Nick said a silent prayer. It worked. The rope held.

Peter gasped out, "This, it was an accident. Tyre. Tyre burst I think."

"Okay, okay. We'll worry about that later."

Another pause. Nick got another mouthful of water. Christ he was sure the car was slipping further down into the water. Where the hell was the fire brigade?

"Nick? Nick, I'm sorry. Really sorry. I- I couldn't do what you're doing now. Risking your neck for someone else. I couldn't do it." Peter closed his eyes then, "I'm sorry for everything."

"No need for the apologies Peter. You can repay me by staying with me, okay. No going to sleep. Stay awake for me."

"Trying. God this water is cold…"

"Tell me about it!" Nick managed a grin. "But you need to be strong for me. And for Kate. Come on Peter." He looked up as the fire engine and another police car turned through the gap in the fence. "Cavalry's here. We'll be out soon."

Sergeant Blaketon left his car and went to Kate. "Dr Rowan? How are you?"

"Fine Sergeant. Please, get them both out of there."

"We will." To Phil, Blaketon said, "That lad deserves a medal and he'll bloody get one. Can't be a picnic out there."

"The tree rope is creaking like mad Sarge. If that snaps and the car goes it'll take both of them."

But the firemen were working fast. Using heavy duty chains rather than rope they hooked the car to the powerful fire engine. Phil and Blaketon breathed a sigh of relief as this was done. Then two fire officers on ropes waded out to the car.

"Hey look," Nick said to Peter. "Come on we're nearly there now. You just stay with me okay."

The senior fire officer said to Nick, "Well done lad. You get yourself back to the bank and we'll take over."

Peter's eyes snapped open. "No. Nick, please stay with me!"

Nick exchanged glances with the fire officer. "Your call lad," he said.

Nick nodded. "Okay. Peter, I'm going to stay with you until we get out of here. You stay awake and stay strong and I'll stay with you."

Using a very powerful torch the fireman shone this down into the well of the car. "I think if we get a crowbar under that pedal there, we can release your foot and get you out of here son." He nodded to his colleague who waded off back to the bank.

"Well?" demanded Blaketon

"Your lad is staying with him until we get him out. We're going to use a crow bar to lever a pedal away and see if we can free his foot. They're both freezing but hanging on."

Phil put an arm round Kate. "Won't be long now Kate and we'll have them both back on dry land," he said soothingly.

Peter between chattering teeth said to Nick, "If I come through this…"

"You will."

"Its down to you. I'd – I'd have given up if I'd been on my own."

"No, no you wouldn't. And you're not giving up now. Not when we're nearly there." Nick looked up as two more firemen came splashing out to the car one bearing a crowbar.

"Right sonny," the first fireman said. "One of my lads is going to get in at the passenger side. He's going to lever up the pedal and hopefully we can haul you straight out!"

"Don't worry!" Nick managed a grin. "We won't drop you. Just hang on to me Peter."

The fireman in the passenger side working with limited visibility and having to work the crow bar under water somehow performed miracles. He levered up the accelerator pedal and suddenly Peter with a low moan came free. Nick and the senior fire man got hold of him between them and staggered out of the water with him.

Reaching the river bank Nick thankfully gave Peter over to the waiting ambulance staff and then exhausted and cold dropped to his knees.

"Nick!" Kate was with him crying and sobbing.

"Hey come on its all right love." He managed to get up and pull her toward him. "Its fine you're fine. Go and get yourself checked out at the hospital. I'll catch up with you there. Promise."

"Go home and get a hot bath first. Promise. You'll have hypothermia."

"We'll look after him Dr Rowan." Sergeant Blaketon came up to them. "You go and get yourself and your friend looked at." He looked at Nick. "You've done well lad. Bloody well. But young Bellamy will take you home now and get you dried out and then you can catch up with your missus. That's an order lad." He paused, then with masterly understatement said, "Eh lad, its been quite a night."

Nick got to the hospital about an hour later having had a steaming hot bath and hot soup at home. Toby had to be reassured and pacified before finally Nick and Phil made tracks to the hospital. Toby had wanted to come but Nick advised him for now to sit tight.

Kate had managed to borrow some clothes from somewhere and was fine although shaken.

"Peter's going to be fine too. Mild hypothermia and a badly bruised foot but somehow he hasn't broken anything. He can't have visitors now while tomorrow but they might let him out in the morning anyway." She looked quietly at Nick. "He asked me to thank you. For what you did."

"There's no need. I was just doing my job." They said nothing for a moment then Nick said, "Lets all go home. We've all had enough and Toby will be desperate for news."


	6. Chapter 6

Only Toby got up early next morning.

Kate and Nick slept on, exhausted.

Toby made a call to the hospital, went outside for some fresh air, then made some tea and took it upstairs. Nick and Kate were just rousing up, Nick discovering he was aching in places he didn't know existed.

"Brought you up some tea. Sorry to disturb." Toby said awkwardly.

"Oh thanks." Kate sat up eagerly, Nick a bit more slowly. "Peter – do you know –"

"Rang the hospital. He may be discharged after morning ward round. They'll let us know." Toby glanced at them both then, "Think Peter owes you one Nick."

"Toby. I had to go in and help him. Its part of my job."

"Still. Brave thing to do. Couldn't do it myself. Think Peter's under-estimated you Nick. And to be honest I think I should apologise for him. He's behaved bloody badly to be frank. He can tell you this himself when he hobbles out of that hospital."

"There's no need. I'm just glad we got him out of there."

Toby nodded and left the room. Kate cuddled up to Nick.

"I was so relieved to see you last night," she said. "I'm not sure what happened. Honestly Nick, Peter wasn't driving like an idiot. I heard this loud bang and the car just went out of control. I think a tyre went."

"Yeah, Peter mentioned that in the water last night." Nick paused. "Thank God Phil and I did that last sweep before calling it a night. We would have missed you otherwise."

"I'm proud of you Nick Rowan."

Quietly he held her in his arms and they lay in bed and watched the sun rise higher in the sky.

At about ten whilst they were eating breakfast the phone rang. Kate answered, had a brief conversation then set down the phone looking hesitant.

"Nick, Peter is being released from hospital. I'm not quite sure what's in his mind but he's asked if you can collect him."

Nick looked startled then, "I don't know Kate."

She looked puzzled. "He was quite insistent. Perhaps… perhaps you should go."

"What is it?" Toby asked her.

"Well I don't know. He just sounded so different. Not a bit like the Peter we know."

"Shock?" suggested Toby.

Kate sighed. "Possibly."

She and Toby looked at Nick who muttered, "All right, I'll go and get him."

In contrast to the stormy scenes of the night before it was quite a pleasant day. Nick drove over to Ashfordly General in his much loved MG, with the roof down. He was feeling not particularly friendly to Peter but was minded to be sympathetic after the shocking events of the night before,

He found Peter in a day room with a pair of crutches. Nick immediately noticed Peter's demeanour seemed generally different. Sheepish almost. The arrogance had gone. Nick thought to himself rather uncharitably a ducking seemed to have done him good.

"Peter? Kate said, you wanted me to collect you. I've brought you a change of clothes. When you're ready we'll go,"

They left the hospital and Nick helped Peter into his car. They set off back toward Aidensfield.

"Nick. It doesn't matter really but I suppose I should ask. My car?"

"It's at the garage in Aidensfield. It's a write off Peter." Nick hesitated. "The tyre was in shreds. Its pretty obvious what happened. You couldn't have kept the car under control in those circumstances."

"I could have killed her."

Nick looked at him then back at the road. He didn't reply.

"Nick. I want to go past the – where it happened."

"Peter, no. I should take you straight home."

"Please. It's important to me."

Nick sighed, then, "Kate will string me up for this."

He pulled the MG in by the gap in the fence. The scene seemed serene compared to the drama of the previous night. Only the gap in the fence, the bits of wreckage from the car, the flattened grass gave heed to what had happened.

Peter slowly got out of the car, hobbled through the gap in the fence. Groaning, Nick followed him.

Silently they stood on the river bank. Nick waited,

"Peter, you're cold," he said at length. "Lets go home, get you warmed up."

"Why does it take something like last night to make you see yourself how you are?" Peter swallowed. "Nick, I've been revolting towards you and I've not treated you with anything like the respect you deserve. Despite all that you risked your neck for me last night."

"Peter. I was doing my job. Nothing special. Honestly."

"It was Nick. I don't think I have that - whatever it is- courage I suppose – to put yourself at risk for someone else." Peter looked at Nick. "I need to thank you. It would have been so easy to let go. To go under that water and not come back. You kept me going."

"I'm glad we were there. It could have worked out differently." Nick looked out across the river. "But it didn't. Come on, lets get you back to the Police House.

"Nick. Is there any chance we could be – friends? Or is there too much damage done?"

Nick sighed. "I wish – it hadn't taken something like last night to have happened for you to think differently Peter." He bit his lip. "Maybe not overnight. But perhaps we could try in the future."

Peter nodded. "Thank you Nick," he said soberly

Nick called in at the station later that day to catch up and find out the report on the accident.

"Pretty straightforward Rowan," Sergeant Blaketont told him. "Powerful car, tyre shredded to pieces, awkward bend. Very lucky your missus and her friend."

"I know Sarge."

"You did well last night you and young Bellamy. Kept your heads the pair of you and well, you saved Peter Hughes' life no doubt about it." Blaketon paused. "How is he and Dr Rowan?"

"They're fine. Well, Peter's pretty shook up. Not himself at all."

"He's lucky to be here," Blaketon said sombrely.

Peter and Toby went home the next day, on the train. Kate and Nick drove them to the station.

"I want to see you again Kate," Peter said to her on the platform. He looked at Nick. "You too Nick. I can never thank you enough. You will come and stay won't you?"

Kate looked at Nick. "Your decision," she said gently.

Nick managed a nod. "Yeah, we can do that Peter." He looked up as the train pulled in. "Take care of yourself Toby." He held out his hand, both men shook it and then gave Kate a hug.

Nick put his arm around Kate as the train left the station.

"I hate to say this," he said, "I'm actually relieved to see them gone!"

She managed a smile. "What do you think? Should we see Peter again?"

Nick nodded. "I do think he's changed Kate. It's a bit unnerving really. I almost preferred him the way he was!"

They suddenly caught each other's eye and it was too much. They began to laugh almost hysterically and then Nick took Kate in his arms.

"I love you Kate Rowan!" he said fiercely. "So much."

In the train leaning out the door Peter Hughes saw them together and flinched as he realised his mission travelling to Yorkshire had been to destroy their relationship. He had dismissed Nick Rowan as grossly inferior and completely unsuited for Kate when in fact they clearly shared something very special. And without doubt Peter knew Nick had saved his life the other night. Leaning back in the train Peter thought back on his actions and was devastated and ashamed of himself. He knew if Kate and Nick chose to keep him in their lives it was more than he deserved.


End file.
